


Trouble

by vampiricconure



Category: Men in Black, Transformers (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee and Sam get themselves in trouble, with intergalactic consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off these two paintings, found on DeviantART and also by Vampiric-Conure: 
> 
> http://fav.me/d5q3p1l  
> http://fav.me/d5q0cvd

Optimus Prime strided into the massive room with such grace and power that most humans would have drawn back with the sheer awe of the huge robot. Indeed most of the military present at NEST Headquarters did do just that, the Autobot’s presence alone causing polite commentary as he strided towards the walkway at the far side of the hall. The walkways, built to bring human observers closer to their Robotic companions, still only came to Optimus’s shoulders. 

Behind Optimus walked Bumblebee and Sam, the human almost running to keep up with his larger companions. The crowd of NEST workers swarmed to avoid them like ants avoiding a spider, their actions out of habit. All it could take was a wrong step for a human to be badly injured by their Mecha compatriots.

Today it was Commander Lennox who drew the Autobot Commander’s attention, the human looking both frazzled and a little frustrated. Beside him were two humans who everybody who worked with the Autobots were familiar with. Their presence meant one of two things. Optimus had some questions to answer for or there were Decepticons on the move. Again. Most of NEST knew the pair of well dressed humans were a necessary evil to deal with, but despite their...need...in the working order of things, they could be a pain in the aft plates to handle.

Lennox shuffled his feet and briefly wiped his nose with a finger before moving forward. Not a good sign, Optimus observed.

‘Optimus.’ Lennox said, leaning on the walkway railing. He waved back at Sam when the high school student waved a polite hello to him before heading up the walk way stairs. 

‘Lennox.’ Optimus answered back. His blue eyes settled on the two humans currently wearing sunglasses standing behind him. ‘Agents J and K. How may I help you today?’

Agent K was the first to move, stepping forward to take off his sunglasses.   
‘May I remind you, Optimus Prime that all your personnel are to conform to all laws of the planet Earth, including obeying all parking restrictions?’

Bumblebee shrugged when his commander suddenly turned to eye the yellow camero. Apparently the two had already talked about the scenario. The yellow Autobot warbled an apologetic note, shrugging, while motioning to Sam and over his shoulder. 

‘It was an accident Optimus.’ Sam started. ‘Some guy was trying to Key Bumblebee -’

Agent J cut in, removing his glasses and leaning on the walkway railing. 

‘Since when is parking on top of the assailant’s car an acceptable form of punishment?’

Bumblebee warbled a note that roughly translated into ‘Hey!’ before his radio flicked on. ‘Bee bee Bumblebee stung a man upon his knee’ played lines from a children’s song. ‘Stung a pig upon his snout, I declare he was out!’

‘Yeah!’ Agent J started, shaking a finger at the yellow Camero. ‘He sure was out after you shoved his car over him.’ 

Bumblebee huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

‘Optimus’ Sam said. ‘You have to believe us. It was an accident. He was trying to   
taunt Bumblebee into Transforming.’

‘WHich was exactly what the Alutian teen was trying to do.’ Agent K said. He sniffed before continuing on. ‘ We all know how Alutians are. They’re not above driving anyone into doing things they’re not supposed to do. However -.’ Agent K paused, leaning heavily on the railing and passing a gaze to Sam.

Lennox threw his hands into the air, cutting off the Agent. ‘Whoah! Wait a minute. What happened? Did Bumblebee park on top of the car or didn’t he? I’m not straight on what happened here!’

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically. ‘ We didn’t know he was an alien, either! It was only to sit on top of the guy’s car. It was to get him back from trying to key us. He tried to key and run, Bumblebee transformermed and sat on his car. We didn’t expect the car to shoot out from under Bumblebee and run him over!’

‘Over 500 students saw the ordeal, Sam.’ Agent K said, frowning.’ I believe that violates section 35 of your own codes to not harm innocents, and caused one heck of a fiasco at the school. ‘ He crossed his arms behind his back and stared at the Autobot commander. ‘How do you plan on handling this, Optimus Prime.?’

Agent J tried to hide a smile before he spoke. ‘You could have us ground him -’ He ignored the blue eyed glare from Bumblebee ‘- but I don’t think we have a room big enough or strong enough to hold him.’

Optimus turned to look at the young Camero, who coughed politely. ‘I will handle him myself, Agents J and K. I agree this should not have happened. He raised a hand to silence Agent J from speaking. ‘As long as the Alutian youth is still functioning and is well, I will handle my own troops. I thank you for your concern about Bumblebee’s actions. He will be suitably punished, as will Sam.’

Sam made a strangled squeaking noise that was mimicked by Bumblebee’s drooped door wings. ‘But!’ the pair said in unison. 

‘I believe the Energon tanks need cleaning.’ Optimus said. He nodded, in thought, which caused the two agents to relax. 

‘That was easier than expected.’ Agent J said, placing his glasses over his eyes. He turned to look at Agent K, who was already heading down the walkway stairs with Lennox. ‘Last time we had to confront somebody, Megatron almost vaporized us.’

Agent K nodded, then slid on his own glasses. ‘Too bad Transformers can’t be Neurolized. SOmeone should have done it to Megatron a long time ago.’


End file.
